kung_furyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kung Fury (movie)
For franchise, see: Kung Fury (franchise) For character, see: Kung Fury (character) Kung Fury — Swedish English-language martial arts action comedy, released in 2015 by Laser Unicorns. The movie made in synthwave style and parodying the 80's movie tropes. Plot Movie starts in the Miami 1985 at night. The Police Patrol Officer meets some thugs with guns and when he asked them about permit for it, they sent his car flying with a skateboard and blown it up with shooting. Later, near the Arcade one of thugs kills one guy to steal his bombox. Meanwhile, in the Arcade two men are playing Laser Unicorns arcade, one of them loses and smashes it, causes it to get angry and to transform into the mecha. Arcade kills one of them and jumps off the building, starting to kill random citizens. Moments later Police Officers arrived to the scene and one of them called the backup of Kung Fury, before getting killed. In the pagoda-like building Kung Fury with his wife were enjoying the whine, when they hear the phone ringing. It was the scared Police Officer informing Kung Fury about Arcade Machine. He destroyed the phone in anger, said his surprised wife, that he's gonna do his job and jumped into his Lamborghini Countach. When he found the Arcade, it was about to kill the dog, but he jumped off the car, started to shoot into Arcade and it let the dog go. After that, Kung Fu fight started between them and sometime later, Kung Fury finally won and exploded the Arcade by shooting. After this Kung Fury told his backstory. Years ago he was the simple Miami cop, once he was chasing the ninja with his partner Dragon. When they finally arrested him, Dragon encouraged his partner, telling, that he was the best partner he ever had, but then, ninja killed the Dragon and when another cop was about to shoot him, he got stroked by lightning and bitten by cobra. After that, he got the flashback of Ancient Shaolin. There was a prophecy about the new form of Kung Fu, that only the chosen Kung Fury can master it. When the cop woke up he saw the ninja running towards him and felt the mutation of his body. Then he hit the Kung Fu master, so he was sent flying into the wall and understood, that the officer is the chosen one. Kung Fury threw the ninja in the air, jumped after him and threw him right into the oil truck. After the explosion, he took the Master's cloth stripe as a memento and decided to use Kung Fu against the crime, becoming the best cop in the world and naming himself the Kung Fury. Meanwhile, on the streets of Miami some mysterious man appears from a lightning bolt. Next day in Police Department Chief McNickles blames Kung Fury for not following the rules and completely destroying the city block. Despite the officer says, that it was the only way to stop the arcade, Chief urges him to start working "by the book" and introduces him his new partner, Triceracop. Kung Fury denies to team up with him, since he works alone after Dragon's death and quits Police. Soundtrack Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Trivia *In Arcade appeared Track & Field and Tron Arcade Machines. *The Laser Unicorns game, that it is on Arcade Machine, is a reference to Laser Unicorns, company, that produced Kung Fury. Category:Movies Category:Kung Fury (movie) Category:Kung Fury (franchise)